Raven fucks Gwens brains out
by DarkDarsi
Summary: When Gwen makes a bet with Raven she figuered 'oh well, if I loose, I get fucked, big deal, I just won't tell' Raven however, was thinking a bit more literal. *Ear penetration, No snuff, thanks magic* *Arachnaphobes beware, I use some imagery*


"Ha, royal straight" Gwen says, putting down said hand, both her cards being Diamonds, but with the cards in the flop being Hearts.  
"What have you got over that huh" she says looking cockily over at the grey skinned teen she was versing. 

Raven looked down at the hand, chuckling to herself before asking,  
"What, you play about with Jinx before this"

Putting her own hand down revealing the same face cards but in Hearts  
"Royal Flush" she states sitting back in the chair, rubbing her cock through her leotard with all the subtlety of fright train.  
"Look like someone's getting their brains fucked out"

Gwens eyes go wide for a few moments as she looks over the table, from her hand, to Ravens, to the flop, and back, but in the end just lets out a sigh,  
"Eh, fine, let's head upstairs and get this over with" She starts hopping up but Raven is by her side in an instant, pushing her back into the chair before pulling them a few feet from the table.  
"No need 'lyn. You're at the perfect height right here" she says pulling Gwens face into her crotch.

Gwen huffs for a moment before she nuzzles and begins suckeling at the covered girlcock.

Raven ignites her magic, and Gwen can quickly feel something isn't right.  
She feels something in her head, it doesn't hurt but it feels like it should.  
It starts in the middle of her head, stretching out in waves, feeling like it's inside her brain, putting pressure on it, and the pressure…

… It feels good.

Gwen stops for a moment to figure out what Raven could be doing, what spell she could be casting, but the older teen doesn't let her finish the thought, pulling her leotard aside and letting her cock drop onto Gwens curious face with an solid thwap.

Gwen is brought back and returns to nuzzling, suddenly finding she enjoys the scent, something she didn't even have for her actual man's smell.  
She nuzzles down, into Raven full and hefty ball while the cock meat was raised and dropped again, all while the pressure inside her head spread, until it finally seemed to fill her skull.

"I know I specified fucking your brains OUT, but I'll be nice and let you keep it all inside. Easier if I don't have to put it back in later, squishier feeling for us both"

Gwen ponders the words, though not stopping her nuzzles, sniffing and now licking of Ravens sac, still trying to understand why this was so nice, but then the ball of magic on Ravens hand grows.  
Gwen's face snaps forwards and the pressure intensifies and wanes int patches, the feeling of something crawling through, no, crawling outward, hands gripping at the arms of her chair, legs pulling together over and over, crotch muscles flexing and spasming, almost bring her to orgasm.  
For a half a minute, black spider-leg-like tendril pulls out from her ears, one or two at a time, fading away as they fall.  
Raven's lecherous grin grows as she takes a step back to watch, stroking her cock in anticipation, she hadn't done this in quite a while, and last time she kept the brain separate, filled Pantha's head with psydoflesh, but it just wasn't the same, not as exciting knowing the girl she fucks'll remember everything, every feeling, every thrust, every inch of embeded cockflesh.

Gwen is left breathlessly panting.  
"What… what was that?"  
"Oh, nothing, just a bit of magic, something to help me do this without killing you"

Gwen turns her head to look up at Raven,  
"Killing me!? What the hell do you…"

But she doesn't get to finish as Raven grabs her head and turns her forward, quickly herself lining up and thrusting forward.  
"OH GOD" both girls cry out as Ravens thick futa dick effortlessly slides through Gwens ear, the flesh moulding and moving to accommodate the it until it finally reaches inside.

Gwen had never felt anything like it, not even the pressure before could match it.

It was warm, and hard, and she could feel every vein, every throb and flex as the invading meat pushed through her greymatter.

It didn't hurt, and she still felt the rest of her body, she was still breathing and thinking, but even though that was the point, she found herself turning off.

She didn't care about the realistic consequences of what was happening, all she decided to care about was the feeling in her head, how soaked she now was between her legs, how tightly Raven gripped her hair as she pulled and push in and out and picking up pace.  
And Raven?

"Oh hell yeah, damm, this is so feel so much better than a pussy"


End file.
